the_epic_placefandomcom-20200213-history
Christy Marie, Slave to Jabba
Christy Has Been Captured after being found wandering tatooine The Gammorean guard's captured Christy then for a few months ,they chained her in jabbas dungeon, later she was being dragged towards Jabba the Hutt naked. The hutt, obese and slimy, looked at her in pleasure. She was a pretty girl, The Hutt's perverse desire for beautiful female humans, like Christy, originated from years of Hutt tradition. Years ago at Hutt tribes on the planet Nal Hutta male Hutts would kidnap young, gorgeous female humans from the surrounding area and force them into sexual slavery because there are no female hutts to use to reproduce. As a result of this Hutts developed a perverse lust for beautiful humanoid females, like Twi'leks and humans. In terms of harbouring lecherous desires for voluptuous women, Jabba was no exception. Staring at Christy he began to drool contemplating the perverse things he was going to do to her young, desirable body. "Ho ho ho," chuckled Jabba, "What a beauty we have caught here," he said. Jabba tugged on her hair, pulling Christy against Jabba's oily snake-like skin. She groaned in disgust as she felt her stomach touch his slimy belly. Christy wondered what would happen to her next. Jabba, however, drooled with lust. "Ho ho, I am going to enjoy the pleasure of your company for a long time." Jabba felt his “Tail” harden thinking about what he would do with her. Then, Wasting no time, he stuck out his tongue, offering it to Christy. Christy groaned in disgust, attempting the push herself away from Jabba. However, with Jabba gripping her from behind, there was nothing she could do to prevent Jabba from licking her. The tongue licked her cheek, onto her red lips, down her neck and ending between her breasts. Jabba laughed, and grabbed a frog from his snackqarium. "Such beauty should not be hidden! Now, come and dance for me." Christy turned her head in disgust. She didn't want to, but the shock and disgust towards her new master had dissolved any resistance. Knowing she could do nothing, she submissively nodded. As a sultry song began, Christy began her dance with a grace. She had decided that if she was to dance for the perverted hutt and his men, she need not be explicitly seductive, and so chose to perform a more traditional style of court dancing. She spread her long, slender legs and moved them in a series of steps to the music, twirling her body and leaping with acrobatic finesse, techniques that would've been impossible if not for her athletic training. Still, the thought that this training was allowing her to do little more than appease a drooling Hutt Lord was not all that gratifying. Christy knew that despite the dance's complexity, most of it would be lost on Jabba if she did not add a few more...risqué moves. So she threw in the occasional sway of her hips or bouncing of her chest, yet trying to avoid the leering gaze of the vile gangster. Though inwardly the thought of having any sort of physical relationship with the corpulent Hutt disgusted her, she continued to dance for Jabba as he enjoyed this debased act. Meanwhile, Jabba the Hutt was entranced by Christy's dancing, though only to a degree as his attention seemed to be split between his pretty new slave girl and his snackquarium filled with tasty live delicacies which he would eat at regular intervals. For his part, he was aware that Christy's dance was not the usual seductive dance he was used to having his other dancers perform for him. Still, there was a certain entertaining quality to her acrobatic kicks and moves, and the Hutt could not argue that her sporadic hip thrust or shaking of her rear was very enticing. In any case, her humiliation with performing this dance for his enjoyment was enough to get the Hutt drooling and lightly tugging on her hair As the music came to an end, Christy struck an exotic pose and thrust her chest in Jabba's direction and waited for his next command. Rumbling with laughter, Jabba grabbed a frog from his aquarium and slid the little creature past his lips and swallowed it whole. The gluttonous Hutt Lord then licked his lips and pulled the Christy by her hair so that within a moment, she was in his grasp. Christy gasped as she felt her naked body press once again against the greasy, flabby skin of her Hutt master, she looked up at him and saw his putrid tongue reaching out to meet her face. Cringing and closing her eyes, Christy suffered Jabba's grotesque advances as the mighty crime lord slobbered another amorous kiss upon her lips. She attempted to resist his advances by placing her hands on the hutt's great bulk in order to push herself away from her new master, but the action only caused her body to squirm against Jabba's, increasing his own lust and desire. With one of his chubby hands still holding her hair and the other stealing over her rounded hips and muscled back, Jabba rumbled, "You have pleased me, slave girl. I'm going to enjoy your company for very a long time," and he punctuated his complete possession of her by burping in Christy's face, the rancid smell of half-digested frog wafting over her and Jabba then ordered her to lay at his side, inside the curl of his long tail. As Christy took her place beside him, she heard the Hutt's stomach rumble as he casually reached into the snackquarium positioned next to her head, grab a particularly juicy frog and plopped the squirming morsel into his drool-covered mouth. Chewing the creature slowly, Jabba lightly pulled on his slave girl's hair and boobs occasionally as his court began to settle in for the night... In the Early Morning Christy laid on Jabba's belly, thinking through what had happened that night, from her capture by greedo , to her presentation to Jabba naked, to her laying on the Hutt's belly. She sighed she missed her family, she closed her eyes and laid uncomfortably on Jabba's belly. As there were no pillows for her to lay on, she was at least glad that she could lay on Jabba's soft belly, although it was slimy and riddled with mucus. She sighed again, and fell asleep to the rhythm of the Hutt's giant heart beating. In the late hours of the morning she was awoken by bib putting on christys slave outfit and collars and Jabba's fat tail wriggling against her bare thigh. She tried to move away, but the collar's shortened leash made it impossible and she groaned as the slimy tail wrapped around her hip. Salacious Crumb looked on in anticipation, knowing what would come next when the Hutt woke up. Christy tried not to think why the vile monkey lizard looked so excited. Christy closed her eyes again, hoping to receive a few more minutes of sleep. However, she felt a tugging on her chain. Opening her eyes again, she saw Jabba's beady eyes staring down at her. "Wake up, my pretty slave girl," Jabba said. "I have very important business today, so be a good girl, or the Rancor will be happy to have a tasty meal!" Christy hated Jabba called her a 'good girl', as if he was her parent. Still, she remained silent and sat upright, trying to distance herself away from the Hutt as much as the chain would allow her. The thought of being eaten by the Rancor scared her. Christy straightened herself up, watching as one of Jabba's dealers came in to the throne room to discuss business. Through out the time, she felt Jabba's oily hand stroke her back, dangerously near the straps of her bra, making her shiver. She also felt many eyes leering at her. Her outfit had revealed so much of her body, including her stomach. She felt everyone's eyes look at her breasts, which were hardly concealed. Christy knew, that she was not dressed to just dance for the disgusting Hutt, but to be his sex slave. The skimpy clothes, specifically the bra, and her chain and collar (that could easily be removed in seconds) told her instantly. Christy had also heard that Jabba was known to molest and have sex with his slaves, disgusting her more. Soon the dealer left, and the court resumed back to normal, with the Max Rebo Band playing in the background. Christy felt a light tugging on her chain, feeling Jabba's strength. Suddenly, she heard Jabba's booming voice speak loudly. "Yes, the finest I have caught! Very pretty, and a good dancer too!" she heard him boast. Christy realised he was talking about her. She felt herself pulled up, and then Jabba's slimy arm removed her bra and wrapped around her stomach, his other holding and pulling her chain, her breasts and stomach against Jabba. "Ho ho ho," Jabba chuckled. Soon his arm moved upwards, groping her breasts. She tried to pull herself away, but the strength of Jabba was too strong. Christy turned to face him, only to be met with Jabba slimy, mucus coated tongue licking her neck. "Don't worry, my slave, we'll have plenty of time like this later, tonight. Ho ho ho," Jabba said. With a final lick on her neck (or a kiss as Jabba called it, to Christy's disgust), Jabba pushed Christy down, laying her on his belly, holding her firmly on her shoulder and tugging lightly on chain to prevent her from leaving, still without her bra and panties. Slime covered her back. We'll have plenty of time like this later, tonight the words echoing in Christy's mind. She began to worry about what would happen to her later, thinking of what had happened to her. She suddenly realised: Jabba was going to molest her tonight. Alarmed, she could do nothing but lay on Jabba as he rubbed her shoulder, the rubbing lulled her to sleep. Jabba's Surprise for Christy Christy stopped dancing when the music was over. It was hard for her to dance while her chain got in the way, and with Jabba holding it at the end, it made it no better. She was disgusted to dance for the Hutt, who seemed sexually aroused ever since she had become his sex slave. The Hutt tugged Christy lightly by her chain and garbled, "Serve me, my beautiful kankee," indicating the tray next to him that was ladled with Hutt food. Christy moved back slightly, repulsed by serving the Hutt his dinner, however Jabba tugged harder on chain, and repeated, "Serve me." Thinking she had no choice, Christy grabbed a frog from the tray, it was still squealing and Christy gasped in disgust. Jabba then pulled her closer and opened his mouth wide. The smell of Hutt breath and frog wafted towards her nose as she plopped the morsel his mouth. She continued to do this, until the tray was empty. In the process, Christy had slime and food bits all over her bra and in between her breasts. 'Disgusting,' she thought. Suddenly, Jabba's voice boomed out, saying, "Prepare and bring her to my sleeping quarters! I shall be with her later! And don't let her escape!" Three Gammorean guards grabbed Christy, two holding her on each arm, one holding her chain. "At once, my lord!" the guard holding her chain said. They started walking down a flight of stairs, darker it became as they further went down. Christy screamed, "Stop! Please don't do this to me,". The Gammorean guard holding her chain said, "Be quiet, it is The Lord Jabba's bidding!" Christy cried for help, but none came. They suddenly reached a metal door, which she saw could only be opened by Jabba and his guards. The door opened, and inside it was a dimly lit room. The guards placed her on a dais exactly like Jabba's, but coated in an inch of slime, in the middle of the room, chaining her to it. She cried as the Gammorean guards chained her wrists and ankles to the dais, as it hurt her. Then the guards left, and Jabba slithered in, his eyes widening and his “tail” hardening as he got closer to Christy. He slowly went onto the dais. "Ho ho ho, how lovely you are. This is my surprise to you. Ho ho," he chuckled. "It's sex time" Wasting no more time, he began to molest Christy. He held her down by laying his body on top hers, somehow feeling as light as a normal man would. He then started pushing his blubbery, slimy, wet lips on hers, making out. She could not do anything, and shivered as Jabba's cold hand stroked her silky smooth stomach, running his slimy finger round her stomach until he reached her bellybutton. He then proceeded then to take off her bra. "Please, stop it, don't do it," Christy pleaded with Jabba, but the Hutt just belched on her face, silencing her, then laughed and continued on. He removed the bra and began groping her breasts, to her disgust. Secretly, Jabba slowly moved his tail towards her. While Christy was distracted by Jabba molesting her in her upper body, Jabba suddenly moved his tail under her skirt, to her horror. Then Jabba said " remove your bottom half of your outfit and tell me you love me and it will all end". Christy said getting up and removed her bottom half as he said. She looked at him stark naked and said, "I love you", Jabba then told her "And I love you to my beutiful slave. And by the way" Jabba said pulling her head closer to his as she shrieked withher legs open. His tail gotcloser to her one private region no one should go, and he gleefully said "I lied to you." and violently thrusted his tail right into her pussy. She screamed in pained as she felt Jabba's tail inside her, her fluids dripping on to his tail. She thought this must be the worst thing a woman could experience: to be completely naked, have a disgusting drooling Hutt on top of you violently raping you, and knowing your his permanett sex slave. She could only focus on the pain and the fact that this would not be the only to time this would happen to her while he was inside her. After riding her for an hour and a half, Jabba's tail came out, pleased with having raped her. Christy was forced to look right at Jabba. She looked scared of him, When she got to his face, he said "you weren't meant to have any dreams of yours come true, you were meant to be my slave, Christy", he then laughed at her after insulting her. (with slime and mucus flying onto her) and then fell into a deep sleep, holding Christy close to his face naked and with his arms wrapper around her, and just for fun he put his tail in her again and left it there all night. The Pleasure and Humiliation Begins Still in the Jabba's sex quarters, Christy could not sleep at all with Jabba still inside her and the same thoughts streamed through her head; a sex slave... For a SLUG!. Jabba had his stiff “tail” in the place were it should not be already having raped her. She was covered in Jabba's sex slime from him licking her and touching her with his various body parts. Christy looked at Jabba. Fast asleep. She gagged just by thinking about just what he could be dreaming about at a time like this. Jabba was sleeping, thinking about how nice it felt to lie and physically and sexually rape her. He was thinking about her painful scream, her delicious disgusted moan. Jabba then woke up, removed his tail from her, and smiled when he saw Christy still there taking very hard deep breaths from having Jabba be inside her all night. "I enjoyed that night my slave" said Jabba. "We should have more like this. Perhaps tonight!" Christy almost puked when Jabba said this. Then, guards entered and brought Jabba back into the throne room with Christy still naked. The room was completely empty apart from the Max Rebo Band and the guards. "Get me something to wear please!" she pleaded with Jabba. The Hutt looked down at her, smiling, and said, "I will give you some clothes, if only you do two things: dance for me now and have sex with me tonight! Then, only then, will I give you clothes!" Jabba smirked, knowing that, although Christy was entirely disgusted to dance for him and kiss him, the need for her to cover her private parts of her body overcame the disgusting thought. Sighing, she looked at the Hutt with pure hatred and disgust, and began her alluring dance in front of Jabba. Her chain was annoying as Jabba kept lightly tugging her while she dancing, causing her to slightly trip and Jabba to chuckle softly. Her breasts kept slightly moving when she twirled and twisted, making Jabba's tongue poke out with drool dripping down and his tail move up and down with excitement. She moved in rhythm to the sultry music the band was playing, and finished when the music stopped, awaiting her next orders. "Ho ho ho!," Jabba laughed. He tugged her chain hard that she ran straight in Jabba. The cold sliminess of Jabba's skin pressing against her disgusted her so much. "You have pleased me, slave girl," Jabba said,"and you shall be rewarded! Bring her new clothes, and make it snappy!" he instructed a guard. The guard gave her new clothes to her, who put it on hastily. Now Jabba looked at her, pleased with his slave girl. He loved how her bra wrapped tightly around her breasts and pushed them up. He knew he had chosen the right slave garments. Christy's Future Christy was given a drink by Jabba's guards. She had no idea what it was, but whatever it was, it was disgusting. Force-fed by Jabba, with his right hand hold head and his other grasping a cup, he poured it down Christy's throat. She was given immortality, and she never aged. Christy became Jabba's sex slave for hundreds of years, enduring the same events over and over again. Yet, Jabba was unable to break her. However, he enjoyed the fact of how Christy was frightened every time she had forced sex with him, and how she hated her bikini taken off. She was never freed and was left as Jabba's sex slave girl for life. Christy: Serving Jabba the Hutt As a Sex Slave Christy hated the fact that she was Jabba's favourite sex slave girl. Not only did she have to sit in front of the Hutt everyday, she was forced to have Hutt sex with him. She would be molested by Jabba daily, unable to do anything with her chain being held back by Jabba. Christy considered hutt sex to be one of the most disgusting parts of serving Jabba. Not only was he attempting to dominate her bold spirit but he was gaining pleasure from her beautiful body. Christy despised everything that happened in the intercourse. The tug of the chain commanding her to come to her Master's arms, the feel of her belly against Jabba's, the dreadful tongue that grotesquely kissed her stomach, her face, entering her mouth, Jabba's groping hands feeling over her, the warm, putrid feel of the Hutt's breath, Jabba removing her golden brassiere to group her ample breasts. He would often suck on them, enjoying their taste. Whenever she struggled at this point, Jabba would only laugh and bring his tail up to ride Christy. Christy was disgusted that the Hutt had done the worse, and most depraved and disgusting act on her, rape. She could not believe she lost her one true lover to a fatt, unattractive, smoking, slimy, repulsive, perverted, rapist Hutt. During Jabba's visit to other places in his Sail Barge, he often seize the chance to have sex with Christy, disgusting her and making her suffer. Jabba would often leave his tail in her pussy while sleeping, causing her pain while he felt pleased at the moment. While she sat in front of Jabba, she often watched Jabba throw his prisoners into the Rancor pit. Christy was both horrified and scared at scene that was happening below her. She would turn her head in disgust every time a prisoner was eaten. Christy was also forced to dance for the Hutt. She mostly danced naked in front of him, which pleased him and disgusted Christy. However, her clothes were held by Jabba, away from her, and her chain made it impossible for Christy to grab her clothes. Without her golden brassiere holding her breasts, they jiggled every time she jumped or twirled, much to her humiliation and Jabba's pleasure, which increased his lust for her. In the end she was never released by Jabba, only to have him molest her everyday.